I Give Up
by InsaneDemention
Summary: Italy's tired of watching his friends die, he's tired of it! Why should his friends suffer for his mistakes? Maybe the Oni should just end his suffering right now, maybe he should just give up all together...


**A/N-** This is a fic that I wrote a while ago after I found out about HetaOni!:D

Sphene is a gemstone that I used to refer to the color of Germany's blond hair, Topaz is a blue gemstone used to show Germany's ice-blue eyes, Amber is the gemstone I used to show the color of Italy's eyes and hair as they are a brownish-orange color, Ruby is also a gemstone that refers to Prussia's red eyes, and Goshenite is a colorless(white) gemstone that refers to Prussia's white hair.

As you can see I like to use gemstones as a substitute for color names;P

Warnings:Character death but what would you expect from a HetaOni fanfic?!

* * *

**I Give Up...**

"We...got the key..." An albino man wheezed from his aching,bloodied,and wounded body. His ruby eyes had lost their luster and were being replaced with dull almost pink-like eyes. His once bright goshenite hair was now grey from dirt and matted with blood, and his uniform was now ripped to shreds and clotted with blood.

Italy began crying;no weeping.'Why did this happen?!I'm sure I did everything right!What did I do wrong!'He thought frantically.

"Hey...stop crying...ve risked our lives and vent through so much trouble to get...that... key back,you should be happier..." Germany breathed out in pain from the large wound in his side,blood coating the floor underneath him.

This man's once slicked back sphene colored hair now matted with blood. Once pearl white skin now battered and bloodied. His once completely immaculate uniform now worn,dirtied,and coated with blood.

"Why-Why did you lie?"You-you said you were only going to go take a look around!"Italy spoke between sobs tears coating the rims of his eyes and the side of his wounded face.

"Ah,haha yes ,vell, It's probably for the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else was dead."The blood haired man managed to say jokingly.

"You-You knew...?!"

"Haha...well...now,West,why don't we take a little rest? I'm really tired..."Prussia said closing his eyes awaiting death to come and carry him down the road of eternal slumber.

"You're right,Prussia...you go ahead,I'll catch up vith you..."Germany said focusing his once icy topaz colored eyes on Italy's tear-filled amber ones.

"You have to go now... before zat monster comes back..."Germany wheezed.

"WHY?!No!I can't do this anymore!How many times does this make? Ten?Thirteen?I'm not going!I'm staying with you!"Italy yelled with as much energy that he could muster.

"Italy listen to yourself you're so scared zat spouting nonsense...No go..."

Germany winced in pain his wound was getting worse from the amount of talking he had done so far. He coughed and blood sprayed from his mouth. Though he did try to cover most of it with his mouth but some still hit Italy's cheek.

"No!I can't do this anymore!I'm staying here!"

"Anyone who... disobeys...vill have to run...ten laps..."The blond nation spoke coughing up more blood and falling against the wall behind him.

" Abschied Italien..."He spoke in his mother language. His breaths becoming more ragged and horse with each breath he took until he fell silent.

The German was now dead.

"Hey look...If you don't...hurry up...he'll keep adding more..."The Prussian said even though he knew all to well that his younger brother was not with them anymore. His eyes were now becoming more heavy and his body ached more. He knew this was it.

"Good bye Italy..."Spoke the once proud and arrogant nation. Death finally coming to end his pain and take him to the after-life.

"Prussia...?"

Silence.

"Ger...many...?"

Still more silence.

"No. No. It can't be true! NOOOOOOOOO!"Italy shouted falling to his knees and cradling the German in his arms. Tears flowing out like waterfalls after a storm.

* * *

"No...No...No"Italy chanted in a corner rocking back and forth like a rocking chair. The two dead nations on the opposite side of the room.

_"You shall not escape..."_ could be heard in the distance. The monster walked into the room its black orbs staring at he tiny sobbing nation.

_"You shall not escape..."_ It spoke again it's tall body slowing moving closer to poor nation.

"I can't take this anymore!"Italy yelled standing eyes still focused on the ground.  
He clenched his fists as he got up. He wanted to look at the thing to show he wasn't afraid but that wasn't possible now;he was still shaken from the loss of Germany,Prussia, and everyone. He couldn't hid his fear. Not now.

"I've tried and I've tried and tried and nothing I do works!They all still DIE!"He yelled some more.

For him it felt good to yell. It helps him calm down. All the pain,sorrow, and loss he had experienced up until now had been bottled up never to be opened. At least not until now.

He yelled angrily in Italian at the monster using words that you never thought the normally happy Italian would know.

The monster was standing in front of the him now it's black abyss-like eyes looking down to him. Italy only stood there only this time he looked at the monster. His once shiny amber colored eyes bloodshot from many nights with no sleeping. The monster looked down to the man it's black orbs staring through him as if he wasn't even there. Italy didn't even flinch;he was used to it now.

"I'm not afraid "He said voice deathly low"You don't scare me anymore..."  
The monster only looked at the Italian. Orbs still focused on the others amber ones.

_"You shall not escape"_

Italy was silent.

A deadly silence came over the two. The monster staring at him with hollow black eyes,Italy looking at with eyes filled with anger,sadness, and fear. Tears threatened to spill out but Italy couldn't allow them to fall,he couldn't let the monster see his pain and suffering.

_"I don't care anymore..."_The Italian whispered _"What's the point,everyone dies anyway!No matter what I do,No matter what I try it does nothing!They all still __**DIE!**__"_

The monster raised his hand,clearly fed up with the fact that Italy was not going to run from him,and smashed Italy's head into a wall. Italy fell to the floor blood matting his amber hair,blood pooling by his head,his eyes where growing heavy.

_'Is this it? Am I going to die?'_

And then everything went black.


End file.
